


One Shot Kenhina

by sunangell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, aunque parezca, kenhina time skip?, no esta terminado jaja, no sé poner tags, pero pestañeas y se fue, quizás un poco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunangell/pseuds/sunangell
Summary: Aunque los años pasen y las parejas igual, el amor verdadero siempre termina resurgiendo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	One Shot Kenhina

**Author's Note:**

> holis, es mi primer one shot kenhina so please be nice ahre, no esta terminado pero quería ya subirlo para tenerlo guardado y no perderlo, espero lo disfruten¡¡

La noche transcurria con una falsa calma para que sus compañeros no se preocuparan, ya que también se habían percatado de la presencia del pelinaranja, y sabían que su amigo aún tenía sentimientos hacia él por más de que quisiera ocultarlos.  
Cansado de mirarle de reojo y de que sus miradas chocaran unas cuantas veces, decide tomar un par de copas para olvidarse del tema y disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la noche.

Tal vez no fue la mejor de sus ideas.

Con demasiado alcohol en su sangre, el mayor de los dos se encontraba cantando una canción de "El Retutu" como si su vida dependiera de ello, quizás esto no seria tan malo si no lo hiciera mirando directamente a Hinata y acercándose a él con cada verso que pasaba.  
—hoy volví a verte, veertee, se nota que tu me quieres, quieres, no me importa que tu novio este.—  
Hinata se removió incómodo en su lugar, era bastante obvio que le estaba cantando a él. Alguien debía parar al chico de cabellos bicolor antes de que hiciera algo de lo que podría arrepentirse al día siguiente. El menor buscó con la mirada a los amigos de Kenma para que, al menos, se lo llevarán afuera a que tomara aire y tal vez reaccione. Nada. No encontró a quien pudiera ayudar a Kenma, al menos que él conociera, pero ya no soportaba más la situación, así que decide él mismo hacerse cargo. Con una breve disculpa deja a su actual pareja conversando con unos conocidos para acercarse a ayudar a Ken.

Para Kenma, no hizo falta ni voltear para reconocer la presencia de Hinata, parece ser que después de tantos años, aún usaba el mismo perfume de siempre, cosa que lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa algo somnolienta, gira rápidamente para poder verlo, pero al haberlo hecho con tanta rapidez y sin estar en sus 5 sentidos tropieza con sus propios pies, siendo atrapado por el menor, que, para poder llevarlo con más facilidad, pasa el brazo del contrario por su cuello para que este pudiera sostenerse.  
—vamos ken, tenes que tomar algo de aire.—murmuro de forma que sólo él pudiera escucharlo, obteniendo por respuesta unos cuantos balbuceos.


End file.
